Liebgott's Lies
by mypennamesunique
Summary: The story where an angry paratrooper meets a sad girl on the edge of sanity.
1. Prologue

Liebgott's Lies

~Prologue:

Most of my childhood memories involved secret phone calls and rainy afternoons. Now that I'm older, I know that there is a correlation between the phone ringing and the look on my father's face. I knew that it was Uncle Dave who was on the phone. I only knew this because of the letters that came after my father would throw the phone at the wall. Uncle Dave wrote his letters with care, and they were never addressed to me, always to Mr. J. Liebgott.

One day, however, a package came while my father was asleep. I do not take any pride in this, but I was too curious and opened it up. Inside lay pictures and letters. Beneath all of that, was a journal. Royal Blue with black ink writing. _J. Liebgott_.

This was the day I discovered who my mother was. This was the day that I discovered why Uncle Dave calls.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I'm terribly sorry that it has taken this long for me to update. School and writers block have been in the way. But here is the first chapter. I like it, but it could be better. Let me know if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm a horrible editor.

* * *

Chapter 1

Joe walked down the road slowly. He knew all the ladies were staring, so he took tauntingly long drags of his ciggarette before winking at one or two of them. He didn't mean it of course. Truth was, he hadn't done much with a woman. Sure, he'd had girlfriends whom he kissed and felt up, but none he wanted to be in love with. To him, love was a lie created to keep everyone going and hoping. The way he saw it, it was his duty to tell the poor bastards of their broken dreams. He knew this, and one other thing. He would kill as many if those nazis as possible. They'd call him something like nazi squisher or nazis doom.

"Christ, Lieb. Your making them faint," Malarkey said, staring at all the girls who couldn't get their eyes off of Joe.

"Nah. They're fine." Another drag of the cigarette. Clearly he was making their ovaries churn.

"How come you haven't got a girl, Lieb?" Everyone wondered, but never asked.

"Whaddaya mean? Like one who stays back in the states and cries for every sonovabitch that gets killed?"

"Well, gee Joe, not like that. I mean someone to hold and call sweetheart..."

"What Malark, ya wanna be called sweethheart?" Guarnere asked before bursting out in a loud guffawe.

"No, no! You guys know what I mean! If Lieb's such a ladies man, then wheres his lady?" No one knew enough about Joe to answer. They just watched him walk on with that cancer stick in his mouth and a deadly smirk.

But all of this stopped when a woman dropped one of her many packages on the ground in front of Joe, who helped because his mom had taught him manners.

"Thank you sir," the women said. Joe noticed her red lips and green eyes. A lace bra was peeking out of the shoulder of her dress. She didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't care much. Perhaps she dressed in a hurry.

"Not a problem ma'am, just doing my duty to the world" Joe meant to sound alluring, and maybe he had, but this wasn't the other girls. This was Margot Lementes, and she was not charmed. At 19, she had been proposed to more than 6 times, and each one she turned down within a few seconds after the questioned was popped. She knew she was pretty, she just didn't care. All she wanted to do was mend the soldiers, save a few lives, and maybe fire a gun someday. She loved make-up and dresses because at a young age she was exposed to them in her hometown of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Her mother was a singer, her father a piano player, and her older brother a violinist. She wasn't much but the beauty and the brains all wrapped up into one. She raised her younger siblings, the unseperable twins Robin and Edgar. She learned how to be an adult at the age of 12, and she intended to forget what a childhood is supposed to be. Her only childish memory of her past was playing with the makeup behind stage as her mother got dressed. The amount of costume dresses and hats her mothers dressing room had was dizzying, and when the stock market crashed, they were all sold to anyone who had some money left. But Margot saved one, not that her mother knew. She kept it just in case she married or had to die in fashion. She had it planned out. Giving her self up to the Nazi's. Giving them a kiss or money in exchange for them to shoot her.

Her thoughts were tragic and disturbing. Had she'd been alive when her daughter was her age, she would have been diagnosed with depression. But she hadn't and she wasn't diagnosed, so she lived in pain.

"Oh, so I suppose filling your lungs with all that smoke is also your duty?" Margot replied. Joe was dumbfounded. She walked away, and he stood stone still, watching her hips sway and her curls bounce.

"That is why he doesn't have a lady," Lipton said.

"What, 'cause he is one?" Luz asked, with a grin larger than his face. Lipton didn't even bother rolling his eyes.

"He's too tongue tied around 'em." Lipton explained and everyone laughed a little awkwardly before patting Joe's shoulders and leaving him in the road to get into the pub across the street.

"Liebgott, you alright?" Webster asked. Lieb smiled. Sly, sideways, evilly.

"Yes." Webster knew that look. Joe had used that smile when he cut off that dead German's finger for the ring.

"That's disgusting," Webster had told him.

"No it ain't. He's dead, doesn't need this anymore. Bastard was a nazi anyways." Joe had secretly heaved up his lunch when Web walked away. Sure, he wanted the ring, but not _that_ bad.

Web studied Lieb's face as he smiled slyly back at him in the middle of the road. Sly, sideways, evilly. An uneasy wave of acid tumbled through his stomach. This meant trouble.

"Aw, Joe, don't get yourself kicked out of the army. You're too intelligent and the paratrooper's definition of excellent."

Joe shook his head at Web's word choice and widened his smile. Sly. Sideways.

"Don't worry about me Dave, I'm a big boy. You watch your little college ass, and I'll watch my fine ass and we'll all be good."

"Watch yourself, Lieb." Web walked away towards the pub. Lieb's smile was immediately gone and looked at the direction where the mysterious red lip stained women walked and wondered what her life was like. If she was getting on okay during the war. If anyone she knew was dead. If she was a mom. If she was single. If she was just as lonely as he was.


End file.
